Beast Wars  Incompatible
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Beast wars fanfiction that i promise you no one saw coming, Optimus Primal X Dinobot. Slash/plug and play/ mpreg
1. Rebellious

Incompatible

Chapter 1: Rebellious

A challenge for myself to pair Dinobot with ANYONE but Rattrap :D this is crack.

Consider this my BW universe mostly it's cannon line but then again; I do feel the needs and pulls of their organic halves mean something. They do drink small amounts of water, and can (not that they all will) eat organic food.

Optimus Primal X Dinobot

* * *

><p>Sitting solemnly was not always his way. He made a point to try to conceal any worry or doubt from his crew, because if they could see or sense the uncomfortable wake that rested just on the periphery of his spark they could loose all faith in their cause, and he could not stand to see that happen. Personal feelings aside he had to get this next mission accomplished with as little Energon spilt as possible.<p>

He was alone, at the small spring pool that rested only meters away from the tail end of the Axalon. He let the air out of his manifold slowly as his head dipped. It was truly the only place he could get a moment's thought to himself. As he shifted slowly pushing up to his feet, his knuckles made contact with the stone ground, and he stepped closer to the water dipping a hand in to draw it up to his mouth and drank slowly. Licking his lips he sighed looking out at nothing; he wasn't alone. "What is it?" he questioned slowly.

The warrior stepped forward and was quietly. "You have been gone for joors." Dinobot said stoically. "The others were starting to worry."

"But not you…" it was a statement meant to evoke a response. Optimus was getting sick of this, they cared for one another and they still held each other at arms length. Their denial of things that had happened, repeatedly between them, was causing Optimus to become angry.

The low growl before the answer told Optimus he'd triggered an internal sensor for sure. "Your business is your own but your absence was longer than your normal walkabouts….to leave you alone would have been…neglectful."

"Neglectful?" Optimus turned the black fur along his body shining slowly and the sun glinting off his silver back made it impossible for Dinobot to look away. Optimus yawned and his large fangs extended from his mouth. Dinobot had never noticed the gorilla's teeth before; they could rip one of the small proto-humans apart. This beast, though soft was just that, a beast and his guise was almost a perfect match for his moods, he could be serenely calm, and sometimes furious with anger. "You say that like you're the head of my security."

"You are requested back by Rhinox." Dinobot changed the subject and turned away from him to go to the water to dip his head to lap up a few gulps of water.

"You didn't come all the way out here… to tell me that did you? It wouldn't be worth your honor." Optimus said turning to him fully. "So what is it?"

"How dare you impugn my honor." A long thin claw pointed out in Optimus' direction but Dinobot didn't move toward him.

"Apologies it was not my intention." He smirked with a look at the spring again. "But you have something to say to me that does not involve Rhinox's need of me. I do not like this tip toeing around."

"Tip toeing?"

"Forgive me I've been reading the history files on humans it's a saying when you are trying to get to something but are being sneaky or standoffish." Optimus felt his spark pang as he took in a deep vent. "So do you have something you wish to discuss?"

The dinobot turned his head away to focus off in the distance. "Affirmative..." He murmured. "We are planning to go into Predicon territory to harvest an energon vein very close to the spider's territory."

"Yes, that is correct, it's my intention to gather what we can to refine much of it for our consumption, and Tarantulas is the least of my worries." His eyes looked directly at Dinobot, and he knew Optimus was not looking through him. "I need you on your game."

"Let Cheetor lead this mission." Dinobot said firmly before catching himself. Struggling to think of a way to cover the blatantly spoken words he finished. "As the leader of this outfit you cannot jeopardize yourself like that…it would be highly unwise."

Optimus' brow rose as his knuckles strode forward back feet slowly behind. "Why is that?" He asked curious as he came to the raptor's front waiting for some sort of answer to this odd request and odd behavior. Would Dinobot admit the feelings he'd held for so long. Would he say them outloud? It was all over Optimus' mind.

"It's not logical." Dinobot said coming around to turn to leave, as if his statement was the only answer he could use to end this conversation. "Rhinox is waiting."

"Dinobot." The firm statement of his name in a warning tone made the raptor stop and turn his head slowly to the side, one eye catching Optimus. "If you have something you need to say to me you need to get it out now…because once we board the ship you won't get another chance." Optimus breathed a sigh. "I'm tired of the back and forth with you."

Dinobot's head tipped low only a moment, before he looked up and sighed. He stood perpendicular to the ape looking away. "It's against the code of a warrior to indulge in pleasures of the spark." He spoke evenly. "What we did was wrong….and I suffer for it continually."

"Pleasures?" Optimus took a cautious step forward. "Suffering you say? You do not want me to go because of the danger to my person." Optimus looked forward but the raptor refused to make eye contact with him. "I see…so putting Cheetor in danger is more than acceptable." It was pure sarcasm and he and the warrior both knew it well. "Just because you have feelings?" before the Raptor could speak he was cut off again by the Ape "Feelings I might ad you won't admit to yourself even less so to me."

"Under the circumstances yes…if this group were to be without you we would all be lost." The raptor turned "it is illogical for you to lead the assault...I will if I must but you mustn't. That has nothing to do with feelings…that is fact."

"Because you fear for my well being?" Optimus' brow raised "Well this certainly is a change in you my friend. Such strong feelings that you still refuse to admit."

"The fear is for your life or anyone else knowing." Dinobot snarled "You're a fool to go in headlong into a battle without knowing the cost."

"And you, what do you know of this cost?" Optimus was getting fed up with this back and forth. "It's not your debt, it's not some penance to be paid in protecting my life. If you're that shamed you can stay at base." Dinobot could not pretend that it didn't sting as bad as it had.

"We almost lost you once, but I refuse to loose you again." Dinobot turned catching his optics a firm finger pointed to the dark earth. "We agreed not to speak of what took place between us orns ago…but I cannot …I will not…" The raptor growled his toe talons digging at the rock below him. "I can't…" Anger welled inside dinobot and rose like lava from his throat. "I won't loose you again!"

Optimus took in the shout with serious consideration. It was a long tense moment before he spoke. "You cannot loose me? You cannot let that go can you?"

The Dinobot shook his head looking away in the distance not giving him the satisfaction of being ashamed. Optimus however for his own self was very composed as he stepped forward. "You are a weakness I'm having trouble overcoming myself." He muttered softly to the raptor's surprise.

In all the time Dinobot had known him, he'd never known Optimus to be dishonest. The ape stood beside him only a moment a hand pressing to the side of his face before retracting it. "We should get back, your assessment is dually noted, but I'm leading the attack. I would, however, be honored to have you at my side."

"My sword is yours." He said slowly optics turning to the ape. "I still do not agree."

A lingering silence came between them. "And I appreciate you fighting beside me." Optimus smirked before and turned to him. "If we live through this…remind me to promote you."

The raptor stepped up beside him. "As unlikely as that is I would decline."

A nod from Optimus as a hand lay over the raptors back slowly. "You say that now, but just wait." Optimus and Dinobot began to slowly walk back to the boarding platform silence hanging between them like a thick weight. "Dinobot?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it." Dinobot snorted softly.

"My quarters….2200 cycles." Optimus said firmly.

Dinobot only nodded but said nothing in their silent walk back to the ship, however, the smirk across the Raptor's pleased face was not lost to Optimus.

* * *

><p>It was late, and his patrol had lasted slightly longer than normal. He'd run into Quickstrike who served to slow up his return to the Axalon. His back had a large scrape across it but he'd bypassed the CR chambers for his appointed date with Optimus. Stopping at the door he lifted his palm and clawed the buzzer only a moment before stepping back. "Enter."<p>

The doors slid open and the raptor stepped in. "You should have gone to the CR Chambers." Optimus frowned noting the blemishes over the warrior's back and tail. Dinobot sighed as he stepped further from the shadow of the room into the main living area.

"It's nothing, Quickstrike will require more repair than I. Maximize." He smirked and transformed. Optimus nodded coming into the light and looked over the mech's shoulder plate that had suffered the damages.

"Come sit before my chair and I'll see what I can accomplish." Optimus motioned him forward and Dinobot complied kneeling down before the large chair. The warrior vented out a strong breath as he bent forward. Optimus knelt down with a small rag and a bottle of cleaning solution. "This isn't dreadfully horrific your internal systems should be able to repair most of this on its own."

"I thought as much myself." Dinobot murmured lowering his head. Sealing his optics and enjoying the moment; something he infrequently did.

The cloth slowly moved over the shoulder joint and plate. Optimus watched as the scales on each plate began to stir. This was awkward, but he was able to bare it without much protest. Optimus smiled "How long are we to keep silent about all this."

"It's not for them to understand." Dinobot said firmly.

"They would not judge us Dinobot." Optimus sighed and continued to work to wipe the dried energon off the plates and wires around Dinobot's neck. "You know that." Optimus smiled as his servos moved over the rough plates and his thumbs slowly ran over the wires in Dinobot's neck. The warrior let out a low contented growl.

"I am being selfish." He murmured.

"Just want this to us?" Optimus smiled and discarded the cloth and continue to rub into the strained armor and occasionally letting his digits into the seams of t he warrior's armor. "I'm not exactly opposed to that either, but it would make all the sneaking around less…obvious."

Dinobot seemed to freeze at that. "The rodent?"

"Rhinox." Optimus Corrected "I'm certain he has some idea." Optimus smiled. "I'm sure it won't be long before Rattrap has some idea."

"He needs to keep his vermin hide out of our business" Optimus slid down onto the floor behind the raptor and put his head over the warrior's shoulder. Dinobot turned to meet him and their lips joined with a spark. Mouths running wild they pressed for dominance that, due to pure weight, Optimus easily won. Pressing Dinobot down on his back Optimus growled low, little grunts mixed with quick short vents of his manifold.

"Optimus…" Dinobot's voice was low and stern. It was short of insistent as they continued to indulge in each other. Optimus smirked and pushed up off the floor offering an extended hand to his partner to assist him to rise up.

"Let's move this to the berth." Optimus smiled softly. "I tend to offline after we're done, might as well do it somewhere comfortable."

"Agreed." The raptor reached out for the ape's hand and was drawn up to standing. They looked each other over quietly before moving to the berth. Dinobot sitting along it's edge and Optimus pushing him back crawling over him. "Be heedful of my shoulder." Dinobot tipped his head to meet the lips of his leader and groaned. That noise was like fuel to the fire for Optimus who slid the lithe body up on the large berth and continued to kiss him. Hands dug into seams pulling at sensors that charged with the delicate touches of the ape.

Dinobots servos found purchase against the ape's fore arms guiding him. They tried to keep their vocals down but it was difficult. Their charged up systems screamed for release and their intertwining limbs and servos made it hard to keep silent. Optimus bucked forward as his chest plates retracted and his spark's glow bathed the warrior in a warm light. "Are you certain?" Dinobot asked quietly.

"Yes." Optimus let his mouth raise up on the sides. "I am most certain, more certain that I have ever been in my existence." He murmured softly.

"Very well." Dinobot willed his chest plates to release and reached below the chamber to pull his uplink from below it. Optimus nodded reaching within himself to pull his own cable out allowing the two cables to fuse to one another bridging their bodies to complete a circuit between them.

Emotions and thoughts ran like flowing energon. "Dinobot…" Optimus murmured slowly lowering down to kiss him again. "I never knew you felt…"

"Saying it …doesn't mean as much as this." Dinobot said as if a defense not to say what exactly it was he felt.

Not holding that against him Optimus spoke. "I love you too." He managed to murmur before he sealed their mouths together and growled against the warrior's lips. Their systems began to cycle together, manifolds, energon flow, cooling systems. Their bodies began to sync together. "Almost there."

Dinobot nodded and bucked up chest meeting Optimus' with a determined clank. Dinobot growled and bit down on his denta to keep from making any noise outside their systems. Optimus leaned down and bit down into Dinobot's good shoulder to muffle his own cries.

Their bodies heated rapidly. "Overload imminent." Optimus' computer said slowly. "Spark rupture in progress…Code downloaded, finding ample host body…"

"No…no no no." Dinobot tried to push back but they couldn't it was too late. Optimus shook his head as they forced out a yell, both Mechs falling offline with sound of collapsing metal as they fell together onto the berth; Optimus just alongside the Warrior. They both offlined for what seemed cycles until the sound of Optimus' read out roused him.

"Host found." Optimus' computer continued to read out.

Groaning Dinobot roused first. "Computer internal scan Dinobot."

"Scan complete." The voice resinated.

"Computer compare to last scan." Dinobot sat forward panting softly as his hands moved to replaces his uplink back into his chassis.

"Compared to preceding scan systems are nominal." The computer said quietly before going silent. Dinobot turned. Optimus was in beast mode. It was him.

"Computer scan Optimus Primal for system irregularity." Dinobot turned over and reached out for the Ape's shoulder.

"Scan complete."

"Computer compare to Optimus' last scan."

"Duel sparks, Optimus Primal is experiencing-"

"Silence." Dinobot muttered quieting the computer "I know very well what he is experiencing." Dinobot scooted closer to him and rolled Optimus back to face him. "Optimus." Nothing.

Rolling up on his elbow joint he tried again. "Optimus awaken."

Primal raised his hand and pushed it against Dinobot's shoulder "What in the name of Primus happened?" He groaned.

"We sparked." Dinobot said quietly, there wasn't judgment in his voice, nor anger, to Optimus it sounded like confusion. "Easy roll over." Optimus nodded rolling to his back.

"Optimus Primal Maximize."

"Unable to comply." Optimus groaned as his computer spoke up. "Systems are in diagnostic state and cannot revert."

"You may have to be like this for a few cycles." Dinobot shook his head. "What do you wish to do?"

"I suppose I make the best of it." He muttered weak and sore.

"You can't seriously intend to keep it." Dinobot seemed aghast. "We're invested in war at the moment." He shifted "We have …cycles before our mission." A beat before he continued. "It's completely Illogical."

"I know." Optimus sat forward a hand on his torso. "However the latter is not an option."


	2. Progeny

Incompatible

Chapter 2: Progeny

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you wish." It seemed so cold coming from Dinobot, but the warrior was still in a sort of shock.<p>

"Help me to the CR chambers…I need to be scanned."

"I doubt the chamber can do anything for you." Dinobot scowled but felt such firm belief from Primal he didn't question it. "Fine." He stood and gave the ape as much space as he would need to walk upright beside him but in this form Optimus was much shorter. "Dinobot Beast Mode." The raptor transformed and stood beside him. Optimus lifted his hand over Dinobot's back and held onto him tightly; his free hand bracing against the warrior's side. "If your intent is to keep it I will not deny you." Dinobot murmured. "Though I believe it is unwise," his head turned "and your discomfort doesn't bring me pleasure I want you to know."

"Me either…" Optimus' voice was even. "Me either." He let out a low growl and shook his head. "Primus My internals are getting rearranged."

The trek to the upper bridge was a short one, but easing Optimus down into the well of the CR chamber took some doing. "Rest …I will awaken you shortly after the chamber has had a chance to scan you properly." Optimus could feel the terrified streak run through dinobot in a flash.

"I'm…" Optimus spoke softly and it caused the raptor to face him waiting for what was to be said next. "I'm a bit unsure of all this myself." He said not to damage the warrior's pride. Dinobot looked around him and found they were alone. Turning back to Optimus the warrior bent down and pressed his long snout against the ape's shoulder a show of deep affection. Optimus' hand reached up to pet below his jaw slowly. "I'm alright…go on I'm safe here."

"I'll be just outside." The dinosaur murmured before turning and reaching his clawed hand up to seal the chamber. As the door sealed, he could feel Optimus' mind and his worry but also the gratitude that he was remaining so close. "Dinobot Maximize." After his transformation his optics remained fixed on the door of the CR Chamber.

A sound alerted Dinobot that someone was coming. He turned to one of the main consoles and looked at the screen as if pretending he was working. His worry he knew Optimus would feel. "Eh Lizard Lips…Whatcha doing up so late…." It seemed to transition too quickly into; "Who's in the CR chamber?"

Rattrap entered slowly and stood on his haunches and looked at the readout. "Why is the boss monkey in tha CR chamber?" he lowered himself back to the deck. "Maximize." Transforming he stepped up to the chamber and looked inside.

Dinobot replied evenly. "He asked me to bring him to the chamber." It wasn't a complete lie.

"His levels are off tha charts….we gotta get Rhinox."

"No!" Dinobot turned as if to catch himself. "No…" He said softer "Just allow the Chamber to do what it can for him, when he immerges if he feels he needs Rhinox…we will get him." Dinobot said firmly. "He's got a whole cycle left…let him go through the motions."

"What motions?" Rattap gave the warrior a sideways glance. "Something is going on here." A long sender finger pointed at Dinobot. "Tell me what's going on."

"How astute of you vermin." Dinobot rolled his eyes and turned back to the monitor. "Go get Rhinox if you feel so inclined but do not stand here and point your filthy digits at me accusingly." Dinobot continued to monitor Optimus' read out with almost serious consideration. Then pulling up on another monitor he seemed to be pulling old cybertronian medical files.

"What are you looking up?" Rattrap asked coming closer.

"Something…important that does not concern you Rodent." Dinobot turned slowly and made a motion to the hallway. "Leave or be useful."

"Well well…" Rattrap shook his head "Aren't we testy."

Dinobot was too busy trilling over information to give him a second glance. He had to figure this out. They sparked, it hadn't happened in centuries, and usually only Primes could, but Optimus wasn't a Prime he was only named for one. This didn't make any sense to Dinobot he had to figure it out. "Computer pull internal code Matrix Optimus Primal."

"Ya haven't tha right." Rattrap said. "Only Optimus can access that."

Dinobot pressed his hand to the scanner read and a pinpoint scanner from the main console scanned his optic. "Affermative pulling Code Matrix Optimus Primal…Authorization approved Dinobot."

"What?" Rattrap backed up "That's it …I'm getting Rhinox, you've hacked our systems."

* * *

><p>"Wait wait Rattrap slow down" Rhinox yawned and sat up on his berth. Rattrap had barged in, doing everything to get inside save knock. "Say all that again this time slowly."<p>

"Dinobot has Optimus in a CR chamber and is able to pull his personal files, I think he's hacked the system…I mean the computer accepted his optical scan ta get ta the boss monkey's files, and lest their switchin' optics er something like that I dunno what's going on."

Rhinox shook his head "That's not possible, and I think you're over reacting." He stood and motioned to the door. "Take me to Dinobot."

"He's on tha bridge with tha Boss Monkey who's still in the CR chamber." Rattrap shook his head "He's got a half cycle left but seriously who does Dinobreath think he is anyway?" Rattrap said but walked slowly forward his hands gesturing wildly.

Rhinox smirked as they walked having a good idea already as to what was going on. "It's probably nothing."

"Nothing?" he shook his head "This ain't nothing." Rattrap got silent as they stepped near the hatch to the bridge that was still open.

"Computer run the scenario again." Dinobot commanded watching the screen and shook his head "Change daily energon consumption levels to 80 percent full grade…and run again for optimal output."

"What in the name of Primus…" Rattrap looked up. "Now I'm confused working on a menu item for the computer?"

Rhinox looked down "Go to your room." Stepping inside Rhinox sealed the bridge. There was banging on the door until it went silent. "It won't take Rattrap long to over ride the door. What's happened?"

"We sparked."

"When did it happen?" Rhinox asked stepping beside Dinobot.

"Last night…it was not our intention to…"

"It never is." Rhinox shook his head. "His output is so high…I'm going to see if I can adjust the chamber for a mech who is housing two sparks…we've gotta get his output down."

"What must I do?" Dinobot asked.

"You're doing it." Rhinox said. "You'll need to stay close to him after he's out of the chamber." Looking over his own monitors he shook his head "I've never seen anything like this."

"I know I can only come to one conclusion, he's not just named for Optimus Prime." Dinobot breathed.

"He's a direct descendant." Rhinox nodded. "We'll cross that space bridge when we get there, the chamber isn't doing anything for his output we need to get him out now." He turned standing and moving to the CR chamber with Dinobot close behind him. "Computer release Chamber locks and end program."

"Complying." The doors released and steam pooled at the bottom on the deck as Dinobot stepped inside.

"Optimus?" Dinobot asked quietly. "It's me…Rhinox is here."

"I know he is." Optimus sounded drawn but didn't make an effort to move forward. "It's finished."

"What do you mean finished?" Rhinox grabbed the upper lip of the chamber ceiling and looked closer. Inside Optimus' arms was a small slivery protoform. "The chamber drew it out of my body, but it's still connected to me." He sounded weaker than before.

Dinobot crouched down beside him and blinked giving the little form a glance before turning his eyes on Optimus. "What do I do?"

Optimus shook his head "Get a scanner…. he's not protected like this…the energon radiation will be to high."

"He's right… Dinobot get a scanner go." Rhinox knelt down "Never seen anything like this." He murmured "This is all theoretical science." Dinobot looked to Optimus but turned heading out another hatch way into the medical bay for a scanner salvaged from the protoform pods.

"It's real now." Optimus said blandly and used his thumb to run over the audio finials of the small body cradled against him. "That hurt."

"I'm sure…I didn't think the CR chamber would do that."

"It was repairing me…it expelled the little one to do so…took a lot of my protoform to form this…I may have to get back in here once the infant is detached."

"And I completely agree." Rhinox nodded slowly. "I think it would be wise to call off our assault on the Predicon sector until you are on your feet."

Dinobot appeared behind him holding the scanner "Negative I will lead the team myself." He murmured.

Optimus allowed a soft smile to crest over his face "found a way to keep me home did you?"

"This was not my first choice for certain." Dinobot looked at Rhinox holding out the requested object. "Scanner."

"Take it outside run to where we landed and see what the scanner picks up." Rhinox said "Bring back three or four DNA scans so that you both will have choices."

Optimus reached out a hand placing it on Dinobot's arm. "Pick what you think is best."

Dinobot nodded. "While I am away you should name it… I have to call it something other than hatchling." He turned slowly and moved to the platform to leave the ship; he gave a single glance back at the silvery proto-form in his mate's hands.

"Come on up you go." Rhinox reached around Optimus to help him to his feet.

"Apache." Optimus murmured just before Dinobot was out of audio shot.

"What?" Rhinox asked trying to lift Optimus up form the mesh floor of the CR chamber.

"I'm calling it Apache." He grunted as he pulled himself up to Rhinox's side. "Oh …Primus…" he shifted his weight unsteadily. "After my creator." He murmured.

"Dinobot will be back soon lets get you two into the medical bay…" Supporting Optimus was easy as they strode the few meters into the next room. Stopping in front of the door Rhinox pulled away. "Easy… hang loose." Stopping along the small berth he moved his hand along the base reaching for a button to lower the table down.

With the table lowered and grateful for the assistance from Rhinox; Optimus slid upon the table slowly still clutching the silver protoform against his left arm. "Thank you Rhinox."

"You two should have told me." He murmured. "I had some idea but I wasn't sure."

"Dinobot didn't want anyone to know." He murmured softly. "Besides this little part of it happened last night…I didn't think creation was this fast…"

"They're not usually, they take up to four orns. It must have something to do with your beast mode and its DNA speeding it up." Rhinox sighed "Going to be hard to hide this." Grabbing a scanner Rhinox set the table to a comfortable height and moved around to Primal's left side. "Lets see your optics little Apache." He murmured and used his thumb and foredigit to turn the protoform's head. Using the hand held scanner he scanned the small protoform. "How is it attached?" Rhinox asked rolling Primal over on his right side slightly to see.

There below Optimus' arm a long silvery cable extended out of his fur. "Well there we are." Standing he allowed Optimus to settle back. "I'll see what I can do the little one seems fine attached to your systems….it's male by the way." Rhinox sighed.

Optimus nodded "I could tell." He smirked "Dinobot found something."

Rhinox turned and eyed him closely. "You can hear him in your processor?"

"No…not quite." Optimus' eyes thinned in thought "It's like I feel him, and sense his mood."

"A bond." Rhinox said softly leaning down beside the small mechling with another type of scanner.

"That's a myth." Optimus said firmly. "But it would explain the feelings…"

"I think dinobot is right. You have to be a direct descendent of a Prime, there's no other rational reason for all of this." Rhinox said firmly. "Your animal feral instinct to breed…to find the best suiter…communicating though a bond of the spark."

"That's not why Dinobot and I did this."

Rhinox nodded slowly at the denial. "I know that Optimus but hear me out, your body would not have lashed out to reproduce unless it knew it could form viable offspring." Rhinox shook his head "We'll get him scanned and then his systems may separate from yours…rest for a little while Dinobot shouldn't be gone more than a few clicks."

"Alright." Optimus nodded slowly and closed his optics thinking about Dinobot, thinking about the many forms he might be able to find. His system was cascaded with almost joy. He smiled and tried to push the same sensation back to Dinobot and was glad when their mental link warmed.

* * *

><p>Exiting the medical bay Rhinox locked the door. "What is goin on in there?"<p>

"Yeah what's wrong with Optimus?" Cheetor and Rattrap were both standing outside the door waiting.

"We're not sure yet but as soon as we know you will be briefed on the situation." Rhinox said slowly.

"No way Pal Dinobot was all secretive, and now you? Huh uh…talk." Rattrap folded his arms. "I want to know what's going on with you and Choppaface, and The Boss Monkey."

Rhinox nodded sitting down in his chair slowly "And when I am sure that I know…you will know." It was as simple as that.

"Come on Rattrap Rhinox wouldn't lie to us…I'm sure Optimus is fine…come on you can go on Patrol with me." Cheetor smiled. "Tell Optimus I hope he's doing alright okay Rhinox?"

"Of course Cheetor." Rhinox smiled "Report back to me after your patrol."

"You got it…Come on Rattrap." Cheetor waited by the exit platform.

"Yeah…fine…but don't think I'm done with you yet Nosecone." Rattrap moved with cheetor to the platform to exit the Axalon.

Rhinox smiled. "Youth…is wasted on the inexperienced." He laughed pulling up a scan of the protoform that now clung to Optimus' systems. "Basic protoform, but mostly technological…less biological." He shook his head "How is that possible?" he blinked and looked over another basic sub structure scan. "Computer highlight weapon arrays."

"Arrays highlighted." Rhinox nodded and started to do calculations on a smaller data-pad.

"That's a lot of arrays for one mechling." He murmured and selected one at the neck. "Computer analysis of selected area."

"Analysis complete, area selected main cannon array." The voice responded.

"What modes can that be used in, and will it inhibit vocal processors?"

"No…vocal processors unaffected by cannon array location, can be used in both bipedal and beast modes."

"By Primus in both modes?" Rhinox turned back to look at the door. "Computer…transfer all read outs to medical bay terminal three."

"Transfering files…file transfer complete." Rhinox stood and was about to make his way back when Dinobot appeared holding the scanner.

"Find anything good?"

"I believe it will appease Optimus." Dinobot said softly. "It's a mandrill…"

"Very well lets get to work." Rhinox reached out accepting the scanner from the Warrior and the two made their way back into the medical bay.

Optimus opened his eyes as Dinobot appeared on his left side. "That wasn't enough time to rest."

"I'm sorry Dinobot returned faster than I had anticipated." Rhinox smirked and took the scanner hooking it up to the main terminal. "Computer can the retrieved scan be integrated into the protoform?"

"Affermative…."

"Computer prep main CR Chamber in the medical bay." He shifted to the small chamber and opened it slowly hooking the scanner into a small recess on the port side. "Prepare to separate Optimus from the Protoform and scan it to this guise."

"Affermative…Awaiting Chamber Closure."

Rhinox turned to Dinobot. "Primus I hope this works."

"If one of them has to be saved it must be Optimus." Dinobot said helping Optimus up off the table. Staying on the left side Dinobot helped him to the private chamber in the medical bay. Rhinox approached and dinobot hissed.

"Easy…let him help." Optimus said and the statement seemed to calm the warrior like a wash cascading over his systems. Rhinox took up the right side assisting to get him back into a different CR chamber.

"How long will this take?" Dinobot asked agitated, but the question was on Optimus' mind, but he hadn't meant for Dinobot to ask.

"As long as it does, like I said before this is completely new to me." Rhinox said as the two settled Optimus down in the chamber.

"Can I be in there with him?" Dinobot asked firmly. There was a draw for him to be there.

"I don't think it's wise." Rhinox said firmly. "Might get systems crossed."

"I don't think it will." Optimus said softly extending his knuckles out to Dinobot who took the hand and stepped inside. "We're already synced and linked." He said bad street slang for being bonded.

"Seal us in." Dinobot said kneeling down beside Optimus on his left keeping the little one between them.

Rhinox sighed "Alright but if you come out fused together I'm going to say I told you so." He watched with awe as Dinobot coiled his tail protectively around the other two.

Dinobot smirked at that and kept his optics on the silvery protoform of the little one clutched in Optimus' dark fur. "Seal the tank." Dinobotordered.

"Closing hatch." Rhinox said "I'll be here when the timer dings." The doors sealed and the two were in the dark. Dinobot's opics cast a dark shade of red in the darkness for only a moment before the internals of the chamber shut their bodies down.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


	3. Declaration

Incompatible

Chapter 3: Declaration

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed openly venting out. He could feel the strain lifted from his processor. "Ugh." Dinobot awoke beside him and shook his long leathery head this way and that to lift the processor fog. "Optimus?"<p>

"I'm here…" He murmured softly looking down at the dark black almost purple ball of fur in his hands "And so is he."

Dinobot leaned over and pressed his nose to the little one's body and inhaled. "Creation in less than five mega-cycles?"

"Primus works in strange ways…we weren't meant to carry. Primus made it possible." Optimus turned the little one over in his hands and smiled at the orange optics that looked up him. "Hello Apache."

"Your faith astounds me sometimes Optimus." Dinobot pressed his nose to Optimus' face. The little one chirred and reached up at Optimus' face touching along his nostrils and then to Dinobot, his optics sqinted as the chamber began to unseal.

"Are we all accounted for?" Rhinox's voice echoed in the chamber.

"Yes…we are." Optimus stood up on three legs his other arm clutching at his chest holding the small mechling close. Dinobot shifted up onto his two legs with a small bit of effort.

"We're all fine Rhinox."

"And the little one?" Rhinox asked as they exited.

"Apache is fine." Optimus lowered his arm slightly to show the small dark furred creature clinging to him.

Rhinox smiled "Orange optics that's rather unusual, yours both are red." Optimus nodded.

"How long were we in the CR Chamber?"

"A whole spolar-cycle that's a total time from the moment of spark til now of 35 mega-cycles." Rhinox said moving to the doorway. "The others are waiting."

"I bet they are." Optimus sighed and turned to Dinobot Handing over the hatchling to it's Sire and he moved forward. "Optimus Primal ….Maximize." The transformation was slower than normal but he finished his transformation and turned lifting the hatchling up in his arms stepping back giving Dinobot room.

"Dinobot Maximize." He said with a low growl. The raptor's transformation wasn't slowed if anything it was boosted by the time in the chamber. All the external damage from the day and night before was repaired. He shifted forward and looked at Optimus with serious optics. "What are we to tell them?"

"The truth I'm sure will be jarring, but the best considering the circumstances." Optimus said.

"I'll give you both a moment." Rhinox moved to the doors and they opened slowly "They'll be out in a few clicks." The doors sealed behind him as he stood there holding his hands up to hide the couple from the rest of them.

"I suppose that's best." Dinobot shook his head "I would still like to lead the team to sector 12."

"I will be going too.." Optimus said firmly.

"But …Apache." Dinobot frowned aghast. "It would be dishonorable to leave him behind without one of us and after this you need to recover...don't dive headlong into this Optimus."

"He may have been bore of my body but I'm not going to lay down out of the game because he's with us…Rhinox can look after him…he's going to be recharging a lot the next few cycles."

The feeling of _trust me_ flowed over Dinobot with a pinch that it wasn't up for debate. "We will discuss that later." Dinbot wasn't about to let Optimus go, but he wanted to get this over with and get back to his quarters, the CR chamber had left them both exhausted and hungry. "Lets just get this over with." A growl of realization hit the raptor. "I will never live down the stares of the vermin."

Optimus chuckled. "We're going to be fine. But first;" He looked down into his hands at the recharging mechling. Looking up Optimus smiled. "Computer Access Apache command lines, Maximal. Computer also disengages weapons systems and transformation systems until further notice command line Optimus Primal as creator."

"Second Command line is required from Siring Unit."

Dinobot nodded "Affirmative command line Dinobot as Sire."

"Command lines for Apache are set by Optimus Primal and Dinobot command codes Maximal. Weapons systems and Transformation systems are Offline." The computer droned but the nod from Dinobot made it that much more finite. Optimus turned to Dinobot and pulled him closer kissing him firmly.

Dinobot reciprocated and let out a low satisfied growl. "We need to get some sort of firewall to prevent this from happening again." Dinobot smirked as one of his clawed digits ran over the top of the little one's head. "Surprising how drawn to him I am."

"Agreed." He nodded "Everyone on board will need the Firewall, and you're drawn to him because he's yours."

"Ours." Dinobot corrected as he looked up. "Firewalls then for everyone."

"Yes." Optimus agreed. "We can't afford to have anymore younglings like this." Optimus shook his head looking down "Though I wouldn't go back and change it if I had to."

Dinobot nodded "Forgive my earlier presumption that you would not keep him."

There was a silence between them as Optimus' hand came down dinobot's shoulder. "It was forgiven the moment you processed it." Optimus pulled away from his bonded and straightened up. "Let's get this over with so I can get him back to our quarters to rest."

"Our?" Dinobot took a moment to draw that in. The full weight of what they would reveal hitting him square in the chest-plate. "I surmise under the circumstances about to unfold that would be correct."

"I would rather you be close." Optimus said firmly.

"I won't be away from him..." Dinobot moved to the door and pressed the door lock. It opened and Rhinox stepped out of the way as the two mechs stepped forward. Rhinox had been blocking the door. "Or you."

Optimus couldn't hide the smile as they stepped out and didn't wait to speak. "I'm going to make a statement, there will be no questions." He said holding Apache close. "Dinobot and I have been in a…relationship for a long while now, and have experienced anomalies that we thought our people were free of." He shifted so that Apache could be seen. "This is Apache…Dinobot is his Sire, and I his creator…from the moment he was sparked it took just over one solar cycle for him to be fully formed and separated from my systems. This is still all very new so please try to give us some space for a few cycles while we work this all out." Optimus turned and Dinobot gave the rest of the crew a once over.

Cheetor's optics binked "Whoa." He smiled brightly "Nice one boss bot."

Rattrap's mouth was hung open. "Wait…what?" Optimus just smirked and played shield keeping himself between the crew and his now agitated partner. "You and Choppaface been ...facin'?" Rattrap was about to collapse.

"Shut your mouth Vermin…the stench isn't good for my young." Dinobot turned smirking and followed Optimus along the side hallway.

Moving through another hatch, the next hallway bulkhead sealed. "You're cruel." Optimus said firmly once out of audio shot.

"If you really thought that;" His hand grazed over Optimus' lower back-strut as he spoke. "you would stop smiling at me like that." Dinobot smiled and turned down the next hallway to the command quarters.

Optimus smiled pressing the door to release. "Primus." He exhaled. "I didn't expect to be here a solar cycle and a half ago." Looking down in his arms he heard a distinct chirp. "Yes I hear you." Optimus held him up at arms length and entered the room with easy steps. Dinobot entered behind him sealing the door and turning on the lights. "Where will he recharge?"

"Perhaps we can work with Rhinox to build a containment berth." Dinobot said "To hold him when we cannot."

"That's a good idea because there will be nights when I want you to myself." Optimus smiled brightly, but he had made his processor up about a few other things. "For now he'll recharge with us, but we just have to watch him." Optimus set the small infant on the berth and stepped back "Beast Mode." Transforming the ape scooped up Apache in his arms again.

Dinobot waited holding back the large light blocking curtain that covered the berth and nodded as Optimus Climbed inside. "Beast Mode." Dinobot murmured and transformed before sneaking in on the side of the curtain, tail hanging off the edge of the berth.

Lying on his back Optimus held the little one up in the light with his feet keeping him still. "Where did you find this form?"

"Near where my Pod landed on the Predicon side." Dinobot said softly. "Reminded me of you….thought it would be easier for not only him but you...Getting him food will be easier...as energon is scarce and taking him hunting with me is out of the option."

Optimus nodded and rolled the little one over to look at every part of him. "Can you feel his senor net?"

"Yes ...I thought it was an echo wake of yours." Dinobot sighed.

"Apparently not." Optimus felt the breath leave him. "If Megatron finds out about him…."

"He will not…I will die before that happens." Dinobot snorted his fangs bared. "Megatron will have to get through me to get to either of you." Optimus could feel the conviction in the statement as pure and solid as he knew his own conviction, and it surrounded their sparks with warmth that drew them inadvertently closer.

Optimus turned rolling toward Dinobot and placed the small infant between them. Apache looked up at them and warbled out a few whistles and chirps hands grasping at all he could get too. Small hands very similar to Optimus' reached out touching Dinoboth's leathery skin. "Yes little one I see you." Dinobot smirked. "I am here…as is your Creator." A blow of warm vent over Apache's middle made the hatchling chirp.

"He liked that." Optimus' knuckles grazed over the soft sides of their young.

"You shall be a great warrior shall you not?" Dinobot asked softly. "To sieze the day and lead great scores of Maximals into battle."

"I would hope not anytime soon...but nothing would make me more proud." Optimus paused and looked Dinobot directly in his open eyes. "I hope by the time he's old enough to know what he sees, that he doesn't see war."

The raptor's head rose and he gave the words that Optimus had spoken serious consideration. "Metalikato…is an ancient martial art I will teach him." Dinobot said slowly to change of the subject to calm them, but also to let Optimus know that he would not allow their offspring to be without defense.

Watching Dinobot seriously for a moment he felt calm. "Good to see you smile."

"It happens on occasion…" Dinobot said still focused on their young. "I will lead the assault on the predicon sector…and you will remain here with Apache." Dinobot looked up. "I will not take your refusal on this."

"Than I won't…" With a heavy sigh Optimus knelt closer.

Dinobot looked up. "I appoint myself your First Lieutenant."

"Appoint yourself huh?" Optimus nodded as they drew closer heads touching. "I'm too tired to refuse." He murmured.

"Good I wasn't going to give you the opportunity." Dinobot nodded and reached forward putting the back side of his claws into Optimus' dark fur drawing Apache up against himself he closed the gap between their bodies leaving enough room for their youngling to vent quietly in the darkness. It was the middle of the morning but they were all exhausted.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


End file.
